Harry Potter and Alexia Charm: Year One
by AccioNimbus2000
Summary: What if Harry Potter didn't grow up alone? What if he had a beautiful, strong soulmate at his side? This is the story of Harry Potter and his soulmate Alexia Charm. Starts with Philosophers Stone and will continue on through the whole series. 1st FanFic.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! **

** Criticism is welcome as long as it is worded nicely, please review. I am a bit nervous about putting this story up here, but here goes.**

**PS. I don't own any of this. All credit goes to J.K Rowling for inspiring this story. **

Prologue

Baby Harry slept fitfully in his mother's arms. His father watched with a frown on his face as Harry thrashed around deep in the grips of a nightmare. All of a sudden, his eyes opened and he looked around, obviously shaken and confused. The 10 month old child started bawling, crying and thrashing around as his parents frantically tried to calm him down. As quickly as the crying had started, it stopped and Harry fell back asleep. Lily and James shared a confused and slightly alarmed look over the top of their baby's head. "He's been like this all week James, maybe we should go to St Mungo's tomorrow" Lily sighed, still quite worried for the child. James nodded his consent. They both returned to watching baby Harry struggle through yet another nightmare.

The worried parents were quickly startled out of their revere due to the fact that someone had just apparated directly into the nursery. James whipped out his wand and pushed Lily behind him as she shielded Harry, who was still sleeping. James stood in front of his family protectively, wand trained on the intruder. "Who are you? What do you want?" James demanded. The intruder was a tall woman with long brown hair. She had tawny coloured eyes and a perfect figure. She was also carrying a bundle of blankets. "Put your wand away James Potter, I am no enemy." She said. James tightened his grip on his wand and stepped more in front of his family. "How do I know that you're not a death eater?" he said tersely. The woman rolled her eyes.

"I can see that you won't trust me until I do this." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and gave it to James. He shared a confused look with his wife before taking the wand and putting it in his pocket with his own. "Why have you come here? And what is your name?" Lily finally spoke up.

"Forgive me Lily Potter, my name is Caia. As for what I'm doing here, I think it would be better to show you." With that she moved the bundle of blankets into the light. Inside the bundle was a baby girl, thrashing around just like Harry, in the middle of a nightmare. She had a tuft of flame red hair and when her eyes briefly flickered open, they were an almost yellow brown. "This is Alexia Megan Charm; she is a week younger than your son. I am her caretaker until she is ready to meet her other half." James interrupted her

"What do you mean other half?" Caia sighed, expecting this reaction

"I mean exactly that, her other half, soul mate, protector, whatever you want to call it. She is ready to meet and live with her other half and their family." Lily and James gasped.

"So Harry is her other half?" Lily questioned.

"Yes. Beware, this is a rare gift that has been bestowed upon your child. Very few people ever meet their true other half and there are some who will use this to their advantage. These two will have a bond stronger than you can imagine. They will start off as best friends and eventually end up married. They will be able to read each other's minds and share emotions and even share strength in their magical powers. I can sense that both of these children will grow up to be very powerful, so take good care of them." And with that, Caia apparated away, leaving Alexia in James's arms.


	2. The Children Who Lived

Chapter 1: The Children who lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet drive were the most chronically boring people you were ever likely to meet. Which is why if you were looking for something strange or mysterious, you would not check their neat little house. Mr Dursley was a very unattractive man who closely resembled a walrus. He was the manager of a boring, normal company making boring, normal drills. His wife on the other hand, stayed home to look after the piglet they called a son, Dudley. Mrs Dursley was also quite unattractive, and looked almost exactly like a horse, huge front teeth and all.

The Dursleys had everything a boring, normal family such as themselves could want. But they also had a secret, and Mr and Mrs Dursley would sooner stick pins in their eyes than let anyone find out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister and they hadn't met for several years. Mrs Dursley pretended that she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her weird husband were as exciting and abnormal as it was possible to be. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son too, and a little girl that they were looking after. These weird children were another reason for keeping the Potters away (or so Mrs Dursley told herself) because they didn't want their perfect little son mixing with children like that.

When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on a dull, grey Tuesday (Mr Dursley's favourite type of weather) they did not expect strange and abnormal things to be happening. Mr Dursley walked into his wardrobe and selected his most ordinary tie to match his dreary suit for work. Mrs Dursley updated him on what was going on in the neighbourhood as she grappled with Dudley, trying to shove him into his highchair. At 8:30 am precisely, Mr Dursley kissed Mrs Dursley goodbye and laughed as Dudley threw his cereal at the walls before picking up his briefcase and walking out into the cold morning air.

Mr Dursley was annoyed by something strange at the corner of Privet Drive. There was a grey tabby cat sitting on the footpath reading a map intently. Mr Dursley did a double take once he realised what had happened (he is quite slow on the uptake) and looked at the tabby cat again, who was now sitting innocently on the path, not a map in sight. Mr Dursley shook himself and focused on his beloved drills.

Drills were quickly shoved out of his mind and replaced by outrage as he sat in a traffic jam. There were people on the foot path, and they were wearing _cloaks! _The nerve of them! Mr Dursley sat in his car fuming at the thought of someone wearing an article of clothing as abnormal as a cloak. He moved along in the traffic jam and put his mind firmly back on drills.

Mr Dursley had a perfectly dull and uninspiring morning, so he was in quite a good mood. He decided to walk over to the bakery to buy himself a bun and so he left his office and exited the building. He had forgotten about the strange people in the weird cloaks that morning, and as he walked passed them, he glared at them for ruining his boring morning. On the way back to the office building, Mr Dursley had to walk through the crowd of strange people and he heard their whispered conversations. What he heard made him freeze in his tracks.

"The Potters, that's what I heard-"

"- their son, Harry-"

"-and that girl they looked after-"

"-yes, Alexia that's right-"

After processing the words, he raced back up into his office and slammed the door shut after shouting at his secretary not to open his door. He was almost finished dialling when he stopped. He sat back and stroked his huge moustache in thought. Mr Dursley decided not to ring home, and pushed his mind back towards drills.

When he left work at 5:00pm that afternoon, he was still worrying about the whispers he heard and managed to run right into someone, sending the person tumbling to the ground. "Sorry" he muttered, but then took a step back and realised it was one of the people in the cloaks, and found that he was not sorry anymore. The person didn't look upset at having been knocked to the ground at all. He just stood back up and grinned. "Don't be sorry, nothing could trouble me today! Celebrate because You-Know-Who has finally died! Even muggles like you should be celebrating on this wonderful day!" With that the man hugged Mr Dursley and skipped off to re-join the crowd. Mr Dursley stood still, completely shocked. He had just been hugged by one of those strange people and called a muggle! He shook himself and rushed to his car, wanting to get home ASAP.

The first thing that Mr Dursley saw when he drove into his driveway was the tabby cat from that morning. This only managed to make him angrier and more worried. He got out of the car and went up to the cat. "Shoo!" he said, waving his hands at it. The cat just gave him a look like _Are you really stupid enough to believe that I would move._ Mr Dursley gave up and went inside.

Mrs Dursley had had a nice, boring day full of boring things that most people would never do if their lives depended on it. She told her husband all about her day over dinner and included the new word that Dudley had learnt (Shan't) After Dudley had been put to bed, Mr Dursley ambled in to the living room to listen to the last story on the news. "And finally, bird watchers everywhere have told us that the owls of the country have been acting very strangely. There have been owls spotted flying everywhere during the day when owls are usually nocturnal. Now over to Jim McGuffin with the weather"

"Thank you Ted. Viewers all over the country have been ringing in to tell us that instead of the rain I predicted, there was a storm of shooting stars! Maybe people are celebrating Bonfire Night a bit early- it's not until next week! But I can promise a rainstorm tonight." Mr Dursley sat back in his armchair, contemplating all that he had seen and heard that day. There was nothing else for it, he decided as Mrs Dursley carried two cups of tea into the living room, he was going to have to ask what he had been dreading all day. "Er, Petunia dear," he started nervously "you haven't heard from your sister have you?" Mrs Dursley looked up, angry.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Funny stuff has been going on, owls and shooting stars."

"_So_?" Mrs Dursley interrupted

"I though her lot might have something to do with it." He explained quickly. Mrs Dursley just pursed her lips and took another drink of tea. "What was their son's name again?"

"Harry. Stupid name if you ask me. The girl they look after is Alexia, another stupid name." Mrs Dursley said tersely. Mr Dursley nodded his head in agreement, his heart sinking. After the Dursleys had finished their tea they went up to bed. Mr Dursley glanced out the window and saw that the tabby cat was still there. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep almost straight away, but Mr Dursley lay awake for ages, thoughts whirling around in his head. He finally got to sleep with the comforting thought of whatever it was, it couldn't affect them.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Mr and Mrs Dursley might have been sleeping, but the cat outside made not move to do so. It sat still on the garden wall, eyes never leaving the corner of the street. Suddenly, a man appeared on the corner that the cat had been watching.

Nothing like this man had _ever _been seen on the street of Privet Drive, and if he had shown up while the occupants were awake, they would not have stood for it and kicked him back out of the street. The reason for this was that the man looked completely and utterly _weird._ He was tall and thin and also very old. He had long sliver hair that could be tucked into his belt and a matching long, silver beard. He was wearing a purple cloak, long robes and high heeled buckled boots. He had bright blue eyes framed by half-moon glasses and a crooked nose. The mysterious man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore extracted from his cloak a device that looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He looked up and noticed the cat staring at him and smiled. He flicked the cigarette lighter open and clicked it. The closest street lamp went out. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer until the only light sources in the whole street were the eyes of the cat sitting on the garden wall of number four. Dumbledore walked down the street and sat on the wall next to the cat. After a moment, he said "Nice to see you, Professor McGonagall." He turned and smiled at the cat, but suddenly, in its place was a stern looking woman in a green cloak. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I've never seen a cat that sits so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a wall all day." She retorted.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating?"

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating," McGonagall said angrily. "You'd think that they'd be more careful. Even the muggles noticed, it was on their news" she pointed back towards the house.

"You can't blame them. No one has had anything to celebrate for the last eleven years."

"Even so, that's no reason to act foolishly." McGonagall said, annoyed. "Has he really gone? You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"It seems so." Dumbledore answered vaguely.

"Do you know what everyone is saying? About why he is finally gone?" McGonagall had reached the point of what she had wanted to discuss, the reason she had waited on a wall all day. She clearly was not going to believe the rumours until Dumbledore confirmed them. "The rumour is that last night, Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow. He found the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are- are that they're- _dead._" Dumbledore lowered his head. McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James, I didn't want to believe it!" she cried ad Dumbledore patted her shoulder. Professor McGonagall went on "They say that he tried to kill the Potters son, and the girl they look after. But he couldn't, he couldn't kill those little babies." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"It's _true_? After all those people, he couldn't kill two children. How did they survive?"

"We can guess. We might never know." Dumbledore said. McGonagall wiped her eyes under her glasses with a handkerchief she pulled from her pocket. Dumbledore checked the time on a very odd watch. Instead of numbers around the edges, it had planets. It also had twelve hands. "Hagrid's late." He announced. "He told you I'd be here than?"

"Yes, I don't suppose you'll tell me why we're here?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Alexia to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. They're all they have left now." Professor McGonagall pointed back towards the house while exclaiming "You can't mean the people who live _here. _I've never seen anyone more normal and boring in my life! I saw the little boy kicking his mother screaming for lollies! Harry Potter and Alexia Charm live here!"

"It's the best place for them. Harry's Aunt and Uncle will explain everything when the children are older, I've written a letter."

"Really? You think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous, legends!" McGonagall asked, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Exactly. Famous before they can walk and talk, it would be enough to make anyone arrogant. Can't you see that it would be better for them to grow up away from all that?"

"Yes, yes you're right. But how will they be getting here?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?" she asked, worried.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore replied. There was a low rumbling sound. It grew louder and louder and a huge motorbike dropped out of the sky. The man sitting on the motorbike was huge. He was twice as tall as a normal man and five times as wide. His hair was bushy and black and he had a bushy beard to match that covered most of his face. His hands and feet were huge as well. Cradled in his massive, muscular arms were two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid, at last. Where did you get that bike?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Borrowed it from Sirius Black sir." Hagrid said. "I've got them both 'ere sir."

"No problems then?"

"The house was nearly destroyed, but I got them out before the muggles came over. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and McGonagall looked inside the blankets. Each bundle contained a baby. Harry had a tuft of jet black hair and his tiny hand was closed around Alexia's. Alexia had a tuft of flaming red hair and was fast asleep. They both looked content. On Harry's forehead was a lightning shaped cut. Alexia had one too in the exact same spot. "Is that where-?"

"Yes. They'll have those scars forever." Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore took the bundles from Hagrid and placed them on the doorstep of the Dursley's house. He tucked the letter inside Harry's blankets and re-joined Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. They stood for a minute, watching the infants sleep before saying their goodbyes. Hagrid got on the motorbike and flew off, leaving Dumbledore with McGonagall. "I shall see you soon Professor." He said before walking back down the street. On the corner, he pulled out the Put-Outer and clicked it. All the lights went back to their lamps and Dumbledore could just see a tabby cat stalking off at the other end of the street. Dumbledore looked at the blankets on the doorstep of number four. "Good luck Harry and Alexia." He said before disappearing with a small pop.


End file.
